Gameday
by Shacey2359
Summary: ONESHOT. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay go to the boys basketball tournament for the day.  Random drabble!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another very random one-shot! It's a little short and just a drabble so..don't expect too much! Anyway, here's just something to read if your bored! Love you all! Enjoy!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sixteen year old Gabriella groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. It was too early for her to be up. Pulling the pillow away from her face, Gabriella squinted into the darkness to see the lights of her small clock glowling brightly beside her. She blinked a few times to get the fog out of her eyes before rubbing them and squinting at the clock once more. The tiny numbers came into vision once more and read _6:34_. Gabriella groaned once again and flipped back on her back. She was supposed to be up getting ready for one of Troy's basketball tournaments but it was way to early for her.

Gabriella pulled the covers up until they were just below her chin and snuggled deeper into the soft blankets. Her eyelids started to get heavy once more as she started to drift off again but before she could get away to unconsiosness she heard her door open.

"Gabriella Marie Montez! Get your butt up! You know that Troy wants you there and he would like to see you before he has to go play, don't give me that look missy, get up!" a chirppy voice said from somewhere in the room. Gabriella mumbled somthing incoherent and rolled to her side. She was about to drift off when she felt the covers leave her body and the coldness of the room hit her small body.

"Tay, it's too early!" Gabriella whinned. Taylor rolled her eyes and disappeared into Gabriella's closet to get her clothes for the day. Gabriella took the chance to quickly snatch her covers up from the ground and huddle onto her warm bed once again. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and her thoughts started to get foggy. She heard a gasp from across the room and she was suddenly airborn before hitting the floor with a thud. Gabriella groaned when her knee and elbows collided with the hard floor.

"What was that for?" Gabriella grumbled standing up slowly. As soon as she got to her feet a pile of clothes we're thrown at her along a hairbrush and a new bra.

"Get up off your lazy ass, I told you, Troy litterally begged me to get you to his game today and I promised him I would." Taylor said sternly. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and unfolded the pile of clothes that were so rudely thrown at her. She slipped her night clothes off before sliding into her grey sweat pants, an East High Wildcat t-shirt with **#14 Bolton's Girl** on the back, and her black Uggs. After she was dressed she grabbed the hairbrush and raked it through her long curls while studying Taylor. She was in almost the same attire as Gabriella. She wore black sweats with a East High Wildcat t-shirt with **#8 Danforth's Girl** on the back, and a pair of Nike sneakers. After Gabriella was finished brushing her hair she decided to pull it up into a high pony tail with a thick black head band to hold her annoying bangs in place. Once she was ready she grabbed on of Troy's sweatshirts he had let her have and her purse before walking past Taylor who was giggling at her while she grumbled all the way down the stairs.

"Morning Mija, you ready?" Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother asked brightly. Gabriella just scowled in her direction and went to the kitchen to grab a granola bar. When she came back to the living room she saw Sharpay standing beside the door looking a lot like she did this morning. She had on black sweats with a East High Wildcat t-shirt that had **#32 Baylor's Girl** on the back and her grey boots on. She had a scowel on her face also, she wasnt a morning person either. Maria and Taylor laughed at them and checked her phone.

"Alright ladies it's almost seven so let's get going. The boys want to see us before they have to warmup." Taylor said putting her phone back in her pocket. Sharpay just nodded and opened the door and exiting. Gabriella hugged her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Call me when you're on you way home. Have fun sweetie!" she said. Gabriella nodded and followed Taylor out to her mother's van which was waiting in the driveway. Gabriella went to the back doors and pulled them open. She saw that Sharpay was sprawled across the very back seat already fast alseep so Gabriella collapsed on the seats in front of her. Taylor chuckled and closed her door before hoping in the drivers seat and driving away with two grumpy teenage girls.

. . .

"Hey there's Tay's mom's van, that must be the girls." seventeen year old Troy Bolton said excitedly. He was excited to finally get to see his Gabriella, he hadnt seen her in almost two days and it was killing him. Troy, along with Chad and Zeke, ran to the van as soon as Taylor was parked. Troy went to the passengers window and looked at Taylor hopefully. She smirked and motioned to the back seat. Troy smiled and tugged the door open. What he saw in front of his eyes made his breath hitch and butterflies fly in his stomach, Gabriella was laying fast asleep, her sweat pants laying loosely around her small hips and her shirt and sweatshirt was hiked up enough for Troy to see her slender waist. He smiled softly before leaning in and gently grabbing her by the waist to bring her into his arms. Once she was situated he looked down at her and kissed her forehead softly, she hadnt moved at all from the transition and Troy laughed quietly.

"Brie baby, wake up. I wanna see you." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. She groaned and reached her hand up to itch her nose before taking a deep breath and snuggling deeper into his chest. Troy rolled his eyes and covered her face with soft feathery kisses.

"Come on baby, wake up..please." Troy whispered huskily. He watched as Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered open and she starred intently back at him.

"Hey baby, thank you. Good morning by the way." Troy said kissing her nose softly. Gabriella groaned and stretched her arms the best she could for she was till in Troy's arms. Gently, she swung her legs over the side of the van so she could touch the ground and Troy let her go so she could stand all the way. Finally, she stretched her tired body before moving so her arms were around Troy's waist.

"Mmmm morning Wildcat." Gabriella said softly as she inhaled his scent, she had missed him. Troy laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, he loved the feeling of having her in his arms. He reached back to do the one thing he had wanted to do for a while put stopped when he found her hair in a ponytail. Furrowing his eyebrows, he gently pulled the hairtie out of her hair so her hair hung loosely on her back. Smiling softly at her confused expression he slowly ran his long fingers through her soft curls.

"I hate it when you wear your hair up." Troy mumbled as he ran his fingers through her hair once more. Gabriella's face twisted into a look of hurt and Troy immediatly become concerned.

"So, does it make me look ugly or something?" Gabriella asked softly her voice breaking as she looked down and Troy regreted his words immensley. He lifted her face and cradled her face in his palms so she had no where to look but at him.

"Brie I didnt mean it that way, you look beautiful all the time, I just love to run my hands through your hair. I'm so sorry, I didnt mean it that way baby, I promise." Troy explained quickly. Gabriella smiled and hugged him again.

"Oh Troy, I'm sorry, if I would have known I would have worn it down." she said. Troy smiled and both self consiously leaned in.

"Hoops let's go, we have to be ready to go in ten." Chad yelled from the distance causing the young couple to spring apart. Troy groaned and Gabriella giggled.

"Go get 'em Wildcat, I'll meet you after the game." Gabriella said. Troy smiled down at her and leaned in to give her a soft kiss before backing away slowly.

"We will finish where we left off after the game." he said winking. Gabriella rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss before turning back to the van.

"Are you glad you came now?" Taylor asked from behind her. Gabriella grabbed her purse and turned around, scowling.

"Shut up Tay." she mumbled and huffed when the dark skinned girl laughed.

. . .

"I can't belive they won that game! It was so close and intense!" Sharpay squealed as the girls walked down the hallway to the locker rooms to meet the boys. The girls both nodded in agreement and they sat by a water fountain waiting for the boys to come out. They were the last out and all three of their faces lit up when they saw the girls sitting there. Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy into a hug.

"Great job Wildcat! You did amazing!" Gabriella swooned when they pulled back. Troy smiled down at her and squeazed her hand.

"Dude guys, check out their shirts! Those are awesome!" Chad suddenly yelled. Troy snapped his head to Gabriella's shirt in confusion and a huge grin lit his face when he read it. The three girls got in a line and turned in a circle, dramatically showing off their shirts. Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and pulled her to him only to meet her lips with his. At first it was a sweet and innocent kiss but soon turned into a full fledged makeout session. When both pulled away completley breathless they laid their heads against eachothers.

"That shirt makes you look so damn sexy." Troy said huskily. Gabriella giggled and kissed him again.

"Alright guys, let's head back to my house and watch a movie, I'm exhuasted." Sharpay announced to everyone. They all agreed and headed to Sharpay's house.

. . .

"I hate scary movies!" Gabriella whinned as Chad placed Saw 3 in the DVD player. Troy chuckled and pulled her closer to him from their position on the couch.

"Dont worry baby, I'll be right here." Troy whispere and Gabriella turned in his arms to kiss him.

"Good, I never want you to leave." Gabriella said softly and both smiled.

"Never Brie, I'll always be right here with you." Troy kised her forhead and brought her closer to his chest.

"I love you Brie baby." he whispered sweetly to her.

"Love you too Wildcat." Gabriella mumbled for she was already on her way to uncoundiousness.

**Haha, yeah it was very random but I was up FOREVER last night and needed something to do! Sorry for any mistakes and typos! It was really late when I wrote this! Hope you liked it! Review please!(:**

**-Shay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just letting everyone know! We changed out pen name! **

**This is now both of our accounts! Shaylie and Daceey! **

**So, we hope you enjoy all of our oneshots and stories!**

**Also, we LOOOVE to read stories on here so if you want us to R&R (read and review) your stories, let us know! Thanks bunches!**

**-Shacey!**


End file.
